User Profiles and Account Rules
User Profiles and Accounts: These rules go for everyone, including the Administrators and Moderators. User Names: Please do not make your user name an offense or inappropriate name. No one wants other users to look at their username and immediately dislike them.If you do this, we may delete your user and make you rename your next username differently. Username Pictures: Pictures are a good way for other people to identify your user, so I would definitely try to put a user picture up. It is not a rule, but I would strongly recommend you upload one. But please do not put an inappropriate one uploaded as your picture. Other Pictures: Sometimes I see users who put literally hundreds of the same thing on their profile, it is okay if you put lots of pictures up, but please do not put the same ones up. If you do this, one of the Administrators will have to delete your pictures of your profile page. We will give you a warning before we do it, but if you do not respond or take some of the pictures off within a month, we will do it for you. Favorites Page: Not a lot of things are not allowed in this category, just one thing: Do not put the same thing over and over and over again. If you do this, one of my Administrators will automatically delete them until one of the versions is left. Also, we would prefer you to put headings, but if you decide not to, that is okay. Message Wall: As long as you don't spam or put anything inappropriate or swear, you can do whatever. In that way we won't have to change or check anything on your Message Wall. It would be a nice thing to put a greeting above the Message Wall where it gives you the option to, but you do not have to. One of the reasons I would like you to do is because some users need to know what not to and what to write on your Message Wall. "My Favorite Wiki's" Section: There is no rule for this, but I would like to give you a word of advice: Sometimes users go on a lot of Wiki's and not all of them will show up, just the ones you go on the most. If this happens, and good thing to do would be to go onto your Favorites Page and write all your favorite wiki's there. Safety Precautions: Another word of advice, is not to put your full name, your age, (In one section of your profile it has your birth date, but it only shows the month and day you were born, not the year) the school you go to, (If you go to school) or the exact location that you live in. We have these rules to keep everyone's identity safe and secure, so please listen to this advice, though this is not necessarily a rule. '''How To Get a Profile: '''If any of you are wondering how to get a profile, you don't actually "get" a profile, it is automatically there after you make your account. All you have to do is fill in the information about yourself. If you want to know how to get there, I will tell you: After you have signed in or made an account, click on you account picture, and click on the section that comes up that says "Veiw Proflie." That will take you to your profile, then you can start filling in the empty spots! Category:This Wiki's Rules